scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Siha
"I make no claim to be Sindorien! I claim only that I am Elvhen! Judge me now for who I am or, am I to be cast aside like the halflings, never to know the truth behind these ears. You, like all the others, see only a knife-ear, alone in the world but I can assure you... Never am I alone, for HE is with me. War breeds fear, fear breeds a desire for simplicity - good and evil, right and wrong... Our relationship... Is not that easy." Overview Siha Valen was Orphaned as an infant when her Parents were killed by Orcs, for being powerful political members of the City of Light’s community. Her Father was a warrior, and her Mother – a mage. She was found in the Lo’Quairian Wilderness by a Wood Elementari called Shiba. He taught her how to live and to speak with Valley-tongue but as a child, Siha was prone to making friends in other realms. It was brought to Shiba’s attention that Siha was Spirit-touched. Fearing for her safety, Shiba handed Siha over to the protection of the Snake Caste, who are famous for being the best of any Assassin organisation. Siha was handed over at the age of six and showed great promise, excelling to the Elite Assassins at just eight years of age, after proving her devotion to the “Art of Death” by killing her best friend - Ejiki. Contracts became her life-line. Even to this day, she still cannot break one. Failure for a mission is taken out physically upon her skin. When Siha was forty-five years of age, she began to feel what later would be described as “love”, for a Bone Elementari – forged from Dark magic. His name was Nuada. Unknown to her that he TOO felt the same way, he allowed her to kill him in order to free herself from the Snake organisation – and Lo’Quai. She spent three years running from the Snakes until she came across an unlikely ally called Mili - a Dwarven man who shielded her by the outskirts of Frael. He had many secrets that Siha enjoyed uncovering and soon, she found out that he was a Master Craftsman, working with men that looked like her – Elves - to create a vessel unlike any she’d ever seen. For whatever reason, they all titled her Captain and she vowed to free those forced into lives they didn’t pick out for themselves. It took some getting used to but, Mili was more than patient. He taught her how to man the vessel, how it moved on the waves and fought with fierce power. For thirty-six years, Siha Captained the Fen’Harel before realizing – in order to find her people, she’d need to master the land – not the sea. She docked on the waterfront of Mureth and after 2 years of traveling, finding a family – The Kraken, and after learning much about emotions, caring for others - even falling in love – She found herself Captaining the Fen’Harel again, and in following the will of her new God whom, has accepted her just as she is, she will find out who she was, and carry that Elf into the Pirate she’s proud she IS. Personality Siha is generally a friendly Elf. She wastes no time introducing herself to new allies. The only time she stutters is in company of Sindorien - "the real Elves". She is very flirtatious but most of the time, she doesn't realize. She is very inexperienced with love. The entire idea frightens her, it means she has something she can't afford to lose. Growing up in Lo'Quai has rendered Siha very open-minded and calm - again, the only time this alters is in the company of Sindorian for she idolizes them. Religion Siha is a Priestess of The Kraken - meaning to say that she communes with this God and follows his will. He is the God of Freedom asking only that his followers never bow to anyone or anything, and that they end each day richer than the last. What you consider "rich" is up to the individual. For many, it's Geld but for Siha - it's respect, honour and trust. Abilities Backstab Siha's extensive eighty-six years of Assassinating has gifted her with the ability to be unseen and to grant death quick and easily. Healer Siha's connection to the Kraken is tightly bound and she uses her words carefully to beg interception from her God in terms of fatal injuries. She calls on him to embrace the fallen and her silver-tongue beckons her god to act swiftly.